custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Orkheth
Orkheth was a Toa of Air that protected Mournah Nui, until he departed for parts unknown. He has not been seen since. History Early Life Orkheth was originally a Le-Matoran living on an unidentified island. Eventually he became a Toa, but records of his activities were almost nonexistent. By the time he ended up as the protector of Mournah Nui, he was the subject of countless rumors and exaggerated stories of his feats. Some claimed that he was a Toa Hagah who served a Makuta that was killed by one of his own rahi. Others said that he had single-handedly fought and defeated two Manas crabs. Unsurprisingly, Orkheth denied all of these rumors. Forming the Toa Mournah Strange rumors of an oncoming threat from a distant land reached Orkheth's ears. The Toa contacted a secretive organization that studied the past and future using certain Kanohi masks to see if what he had heard was true. Disturbed by their answers to the affirmative, he created a plan that would allow him to prevent the threat. Gathering six identical stones, Orkheth infused each with a portion of his Toa Power. Having created these, he set out to find six worthy Matoran to receive the gifts. The first Matoran he found was Casatha, a Ga-Matoran. He gave her one of the stones and told her to wait until he discovered the other future Toa. One by one he decided upon the proper recipients and soon had formed a complete team. After Casatha, he chose Auvir the Ta-Matoran, Hurrinai the Su-Matoran, Halvor the Po-Matoran, Tayllen the Vo-Matoran and a Fe-Matoran. Departure Having found the Matoran he believed to destined to become Toa, Orkheth gathered the leaders of each village and explained the next step of his plan. He would depart, heading to the north in search of an unknown something. Despite the queries of the Matoran leaders, he refused to disclose just what he was going to search for. After giving instructions to the future Toa Mournah on what to do with their Toa Stones, Orkheth departed the island. During the Toa/Dark Hunter War, the Toa Mournah searched for Orkheth in Metru Nui, but could not find him. The other Toa either did not know of him or had not heard from him in years. Still, Auvir and Casatha kept watch, awaiting his return. "The Toa" later appeared, wearing Orkheth's distinctive cape. Abilities and Traits As a Matoran, Orkheth had inaccessible, Elemental Air powers. When he became a Toa, these became useable and allowed him to absorb, create and manipulate the air in the environment. He was quite talented at using his powers both in battle and to assist around Mournah Nui. Mask and Tools Orkheth wore the Kanohi Hau, the Mask of Shielding. His was a pearly gold, matching his armor, and featured a slightly different design than the normal version of the mask. When he became a Toa, his mask transformed from a Powerless Hau to a Great one. His main weapon was a large warhammer, with which he could channel his elemental powers. The head featured small holes that caused it to wail like a siren when swung, adding to the already formidable weapon's intimidation factor. He took the hammer with him when he departed Mournah Nui, and it vanished with its owner. Trivia *Orkheth was somewhat unintentionally based on Leontes by BobTheDoctor27. While the author did not think of it during Orkheth's construction, he had viewed Leontes' page the day before and the creation ended up wearing a cape and carrying a hammer. However, the cape was tried out on "Ironclad," Auvir and Casatha over the last week before ending up on Orkheth. *The original plan for Orkheth was to have him be a member of the Toa Mournah, a Toa of Air named Etheran. When he was actually constructed, the gold armor stood out from his teammates and as Legends of Metru Nui was playing at the time, Orkheth became more of a Lhikan-type character. In addition, the author thought the MOC looked too good to be used for a deceased, background character. *Orkheth's name comes from a mix of the canon character Ork'a'h'''m and the word ''eth'er. Category:Toa Category:Air Category:Toa of Air Category:Le-Matoran